MI6 Meets BAU
by GoldenWhiteRose
Summary: Agent Alice Cain, MI6 operative is sent to work thousands of miles across the globe for the BAU in American leaving everything she once knew behind her. She soon learns that friends come from every nationality, why New York is the city that never sleeps, and exactly how hard it is to purchase alcohol under 21 in America.
1. Chapter 1

**A happy little fic with the heroine basically being my best friend under a different name :P She's bold, witty and tends to seriously put her foot in her mouth- just like the main character Alice Cain. Except, obvs, Ellie is a northern college student and Alice is an MI6 operative :P They're both gorgeous and good at snooping on people, but Alice is a little better at getting into trouble. This is for you, Ellie! :D **

**Give it a go and let me know whta you think :) X**

The entire business was unfair, for want of a better word. I was settled, happy and thriving in my own little niche at MI6. I was the figurative 'big cheese' when it came to epidemic and international murders and no one could ever defeat me in a court battle. In short, I was respected and executive enough to have nameless and non-descript people bring me various forms of caffeinated refreshment throughout the day, as well as handle my paperwork and bring me lunch. I had black land rover pick me up every day and black motorbike take me home every night.

The motorbike wasn't part of an MI6 escort, though. It was my fiancé's- the most elite assassin Britain has. Fearless, cunning and easy for me to wind around my little finger five times backwards my fiancé and I had lived together for around three years and were planning to be married by the end of the next five. We'd both be twenty by then, you see, and although we generally didn't care what others thought of us we didn't want to get married too soon.

In conclusion, my life was perfect:

· I lived in London. Enough said; check.

· I had a successful and caring man who loved me and wanted to marry me. Check.

· I had one of the most enviable careers in the country. Check.

· I could eat literally anything and not gain weight. Check.

Get me a wardrobe worthy of SJP in "Sex and the City" I would have the life every girl would, ironically and of course figuratively, die for.

That was before the great Bowles near-disaster of February 2012 which, if you have level 2 clearance or higher, you'll known all about. American was about to be tipped off the edge of the planet and Britain stood a good chance of falling with it. And so, they plucked me…

Three weeks later and major international crisis averted America was offered their pick of five MI6 agents, under lifetime contract, who would then begin work for the American Government in an attempt to stabilise themselves. Their final warning as well as their final offer of help from the British Government. They could have the head of any department they wished (my fiancé aside) but, in a tragedy worthy of the Bard himself, they picked me. The Head of International Murders and Epidemics. They then humiliated me by sentencing me to what we used to call 'Civilian Jobs.' The dogsbody jobs that no one wanted. This began with two years of work in their Behavioural Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Intelligence.

I had spent the last eight years at the very top, hobnobbing with the Prime Ministers and the Head of MI6 himself. Now, I was catching killers. Petty killers with a grisly crime scene but only four dead. Four innocent, human souls that didn't deserve to die- nothing short of tragic and utterly abhorrent… But, although it sounds awful, hardly what I'm used to.

But, needless to say, I had no say in the matter. I was merely plucked up from England's green flowerbed and dumped in this 'concrete jungle' they call America. Only two things on my contract were under my control. One: my fiancé had unlimited access to America's protection, including a code name ('Harper', their choice.) The second: I could, in the face of acute disaster, with the American government's permission, return to the UK. If the American Government failed on either clause of my contract I was free to disclose any secret information to their enemies I may wish. It was still unfair, though. Being ripped away from my fiancé, moving out of our gorgeous house and losing a fantastic job aside; now who's going to fetch me various caffeinated refreshments?

**Thanks for reading, all reviews greatly appreciated! :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reads! :D**

The flat was fairly large, I suppose, and probably the best they could afford for an underling like me. Not that I'm bitter.

It was supposedly in a particularly luxurious area known as the 'Mulberry Trees' and I must admit, much as I loathed and resented this entire affair, it was the only block of flats I'd ever heard of having a heated indoor swimming pool. We'd had one at home, my fiancé and I (his, of course, although I did sometimes indulge him and take a dip myself) only this one didn't remind me of him or our pretty French townhouse. It wasn't as fantasy-like, just long and plain with black lines painted along the bottom.

The flat also came ready-furnished with timeless, sturdy furniture like you sometimes get in a good hotel. I was glad the bedroom was smaller.

The whole place seemed to have my loneliness splattered on every wall over the bright paint. I imagined sleeping alone tonight… curling up to a lifeless pillow. No one's chest rising and falling beneath me, no fingers gently caressing my shoulder; soothing me to sleep. We'd always slept naked together, now I didn't see the point. If he were here right now, as soon as I'd put my luggage down, he'd chase me all the way around the flat, into every room, and when he finally caught me he'd carry me into the bedroom, bounce me onto the bed and tickle me silly.

Right now he was probably thinking the same thing, wondering where I was and how I was doing. Still, I am proudly British and so shall commence the process of 'shut-up-and-put-up' and leave my single whining on the shelf. In the immortal words of Bridget Jones 'I choose vodka... and Jackie Chan.'

**Reviews greatly appreciated :) x**


End file.
